


Beside You I’m a Loaded Gun

by ramonaspeaks



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: "No Control" by One Direction, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ficlet, M/M, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramonaspeaks/pseuds/ramonaspeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Waking up beside you I’m a loaded gun</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I can't contain this anymore</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'm all yours, I've got no control, no control</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beside You I’m a Loaded Gun

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first phanfic I've written in ten months. One Direction happened and I am so weak. Here's some early morning PWP.

Phil wakes up with his cock already hard in his hand. He hasn't blinked twice before he realizes there's no way in hell that slow and steady is going to win out this morning. He tightens his grip and lets a groan build in the back of his throat.  
  
Dan's got one arm thrown over his waist from behind but he doesn't move when Phil starts to shift in the bed. They're still skin-on-skin from the night before and it's warm under the sun-soaked sheets where time has slowed down to just barely more than honey drizzle. Phil had still been going soft when they fell asleep, exhausted, worn out from each other, but now he's back into that same thrum of _more-more-more_ that's making his blood pump.  
  
His cock is slick-sticky and his palm is just the right side of calloused and everything feels so good, so _damn_ good, but the sweat and come still clinging to the bed fills the room with the musky scent of fucking and Phil can't help but think that they might as well get some more use out of the sheets before he has to strip them.  
  
Phil drags one finger across Dan's forearm from elbow to wrist until he hears a sharp intake of breath.  
  
"You awake?" Phil asks. "Please be awake."  
  
Dan makes a confused noise before clearing his throat. "Yeah?"  
  
His voice is soft and croaky from sleep so that's probably an _almost_ at best and Phil is ready to give up and finish himself off right then when he feels Dan's hand reach down to join his own.  
  
"God, _yes_." Phil whimpers and turns over to face him.  
  
Dan doesn't even open his eyes when Phil's hands start roaming across his skin under the covers. He just rolls onto his back and whispers what was probably meant to be _good morning_ but comes out as small hum instead.  
  
Phil doesn't mind. He crawls over him on his hands and knees and feels every movement as a pulsing ache in his cock. He doesn't mind.  
  
"Want to fuck me?" Dan asks. His eyes are still closed but his legs are pulling apart and opening up underneath Phil's body.  
  
Phil's hands slide down Dan's thighs to cup the swell of his ass. He lets his thumbs graze the crease between his cheeks and Dan's cock is just beginning to take interest but his rim is still wet and open enough for two of Phil's fingers to slip right inside.  
  
Dan blinks and squints up at him. Then his hands reach up to push against Phil's chest until he rises onto his knees again and the covers fall away from them.  
  
"Morning, gorgeous."  
  
"Excuse me." Dan coughs. "I asked you a question."  
  
"What?" Phil asks. He can't focus. He's staring down, watching the way his fingers are disappearing inch by inch. He's inside Dan to the first knuckle and then the second and then all the way to where his fingers meet palm. "What'd you ask?"  
  
Dan's legs lift up and curl around Phil's back. "Do you want to _fuck_ me?"  
  
He's awake now. They're both awake now, all of their nerve endings alive and screaming.  
  
"Are you going to fuck me?" Dan's voice is made of gravel. It's wrecked. Phil's cock twitches at the memory of hitting the back of his throat last night. "Phil, are you going to fuck me _again_?"  
  
"Yes, god yes." Phil pulls his fingers away and pushes his cock against him and he's so wild for it that he doesn't even get it in on the first try or the second, he doesn't get it in until Dan reaches down with steady hands to line them up. "Yes, yes, _yes._ I never want to stop fucking you. God, Dan, please. I can't fucking stop."  
  
He's caught up in the waves that are crashing over him and they're both going to be crushed under the weight of it but Dan is whimpering and pleading a chant of _don't stop don't stop never stop_ and it matches the beat of _more-more-more_ pounding in Phil's head and they're so in sync that it doesn't matter. Let the waves come and destroy them both.  
  
Phil is panting. His breath keeps catching and he can't seem to get enough oxygen to keep his head from swimming and then Dan's legs aren't wrapped around his waist anymore. They've collapsed back onto the bed and Phil can see white stripes of come painting Dan's stomach and he doesn't know when that happened but Dan is still talking and telling him to keep going and he's almost there- he's almost- _almost-_  
  
"Oh god, yes, fuck, _fuck._ " Phil's groans fill the room as his balls draw tight and muscles clench until his calves hurt and he's pulsing inside of Dan and releasing all of the throbbing, aching _want_ that's built up in the eight hours that they were asleep.  
  
"Fuck," Phil whimpers one final time and rolls onto his back. His vision darkens for a second before clearing and a laugh explodes from his throat as he stares up at the ceiling.  
  
"What the hell are you laughing at?" Dan asks.  
  
"I just did laundry yesterday. I don't know why I bothered."  
  
Dan closes his eyes again. "I'm so tired."  
  
Phil nods. "Go back to sleep."  
  
"Yeah, sleep. Nice. Sleep." Dan turns over and mutters into his arms. "Round two when we wake up?"  
  
Phil gropes his way to his pillow. He doesn't know if it's round two, if there's a way to count the constant stop and start they've fallen into, but he murmurs his agreement anyway. Whatever round they're on, they don't seem to be getting it under control anytime soon.


End file.
